starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Full Circle (script)
Draft Script (5/15/1995) Cast of characters * GWENEVERE, "Gwen" - Princess of Avalon, wears the Sun Stone * SUNSTAR - Winged Unicorn, bonded to Gwen * FALLON - Warrior, Scout, wears the Moon Stone * MOONDANCE - Unicorn, bonded to Fallon * TAMARA - Singer, Songwriter, Baby Animal Wrangler, wears the Heart Stone * CLEO - Baby Unicorn * SUGAR - Baby Dragon * SPIKE - Baby Panther * ARCHIMEDES, "Archie" - Wise Owl, Merlin's Familiar * QUEEN ANYA - Queen of Avalon * WINTERMANE - Queen's Tiger * KING JARED - King of Avalon * GOLIATH - King's Wolf * KALE - Outlaw Princess * GRIMM - Dragon * RUFUS - Dweasel * TWIG - Dweasel * DRAKE - Pack Rider * THUNDERBOLT - Wolf * JOSH - Pack Rider * STORMRUNNER - Wolf * MAX - Pack Rider * SHADOW - Wolf * MERLIN - Father of Avalon Guest characters * GLIDERS - BAUBLES, CUDDLES * KIT THE PRISM FOX * MISC. CLOUD CREATURES * Misc. town people that get unfrozen ACT I (1) EXT. - CRYSTAL PALACE - DAY The Palace is dark and cold with deep purple and red colors running through the crystal. A dark portal of wild magic hangs over the Palace with whisps of wild magic steaming out like vapors. WIPE (2) INT. THRONE ROOM Kale sits on the throne and looks upon her subjects, frozen against the walls like statues (The Pack, King Jared, Wolves, Queen Anya, Wintermane). In Kale's hands is Merlin's Jewel Box. She casually twirls Merlin's Key around a finger. KALE So, the reign of Queen Kale begins! What shall I do first... She touches Merlin's Key to the Jewel Box. The Box opens to reveal the 7 Crown Jewels. RUFUS Oooh, can we get our own Dweasel Wagon, oh mighty Queen Thing? TWIG Oooh, yeah, with no dumb dragon. KALE Dweasel wagon?! Merlin appears in the glow from the box. MERLIN Hello, Kale. KALE (surprised) Merlin! RUFUS/TWIG Merlin!? Kale rises from the throne to confront her enemy. KALE It's too late for you! MERLIN Is it? Kale holds up the Jewel Box full of glowing jewels. KALE I have everything I need to control the magic of Avalon! MERLIN Did you forget the Crown Jewels are tuned to me, you will never control them. Kale slams closed the Jewel Box. Merlin disappears. KALE You're hopelessly lost in the wild magic. Carefully she opens the box. She smiles, but Merlin appears again. MERLIN No Kale, it is you that is lost. Kale slams down the jewel box lids and Merlin vanishes. KALE Even from the wild magic he torments me. Kale looks at the box. She carefully half-opens the lid and peers inside. Satisfied, she opens the lid fully. Merlin appears. KALE Aaagh! She slams it shut, he disappears. CUT (3) EST. EXT. - MERLIN'S HOUSE - MORNING Zoom into Merlin's house at the edge of the forests. CUT (4) INT. MERLIN'S HOUSE Pull back from the three Enchanted Jewels, lying in the center of the room. Tamara is trying to tune the Jewels with music while Archie studies a bunch of books strewn about the floor. He hops from one to the other looking for clues. Fallon paces the floor in front of Moondancer. Gwen and Sunstar stand close by. ARCHIE I can't find anything about recharging the jewels. GWEN (frustrated) There must be something we can do! FALLON (slams a fist in her hand) We'll storm the Palace! MOONDANCER (vo) Without our Jewels, we're no match for Kale. MERLIN Dooo, Merlin, you have the worst handwriting I've ever seen. GWEN We've got to find Merlin! The Heart Stone pulses with a soft but weak beat, then another, catching Tamara's eye. CLOSE UP - Tamara. She hears something. BABIES (vo) Tamara, Tamara! TAMARA Wait a minute, I hear something! Tamara takes the softly pulsing Heart Stone, gets up, and hurries to Merlin's Study. GWEN What is it, Tamara? Everyone follows Tamara into Merlin's study. Follow group into: CONT. (5) INT. MERLIN'S STUDY Tamara looks at her Heart Stone and then around the study, concentrating. She looks to a closet door. She tries to open it but it is stuck. TAMARA (pulling on door) Give me a hand. The three girls pull on the door. ARCHIE Oh no, not more magical Merlin stuff, what could he have hidden now? The door creaks open and - Cleo, Sugar and Spike come spilling out all over Archie. ARCHIE Doohoofus! The three babies bounce off of Archie and into Tamara's arms. CLEO (vo) Tamara! SUGAR (vo) You found us. TAMARA Cleo, Sugar, Spike! Oh, my babies! I thought your were turned into statues like everyone else. Tamara hugs the babies. SUGAR (vo) Not us! SPIKE (vo) We hid in the closet and got stuck in there. Everyone gathers around Tamara and the babies. TAMARA I'm so glad you're all right. ARCHIE I thought I'd never be happy to see the babies! Sugar and Spike hug Archie. Even Cleo gives Archie a kiss. ARCHIE Enough already!! Wait a minute!!! Do you know what this means? SUGAR (vo) You missed us? ARCHIE Not exactly. It means that the magic of your Jewels is not completely gone! TAMARA (realizing the facts) If we can talk to our friends, we still have hope. GWEN But how do we boost the magic left in our Jewels? ARCHIE I'm thinking... Archie paces on the floor, one wing on chin, one wing behind his back, the babies follow him, pacing along behind him. ARCHIE (Sherlock Owl) The magic of the Enchanted Jewels is powered by the bond of friendship, so... CLEO/SPIKE/SUGAR (vo) So? ARCHIE There is one place where the magic might be strong enough to ignite the Jewels. TAMARA/GWEN/FALLON Where? ARCHIE The Friendship Ring. GWEN ...the most magical place in Avalon. That's what Morgana said. ARCHIE Yes, and if Morgana thought the Friendship ''R''ing powerful enough to take away Merlin's magic, it may be magical enough to restore yours. GWEN The Circle of Friendship? ARCHIE It would mean returning your Jewels to the circle, but only in giving them away, is there hope of getting the magic back. TAMARA The Circle of Friendship Ceremony, just like when we first got our Jewels! ARCHIE Exactly! GWEN Archie, you're a genius! ARCHIE Well, that's true, eh, em the only thing is, well... GWEN What? ARCHIE (realizing the horrible risk and getting very emotional) There is no guarantee the Jewels will be returned, in which case you may never be able to talk your friends again! Gwen turns away from the group and leans her head on Sunstar's neck. SUNSTAR (vo) S''ince the moment we met I could feel a bond between us that will last forever.'' Gwen hugs Sunstar. GWEN You know I feel the same way, Sunstar. Archie runs and buries his face in Gwen's leg. ARCHIE *sob* Fallon hugs Moondancer. FALLON Moondancer and I will always be friends no matter what happens! MOONDANCER (vo) That's right. Archie runs and hugs Moondancer's legs. ARCHIE *SOB - Sniffle* Tamara has gathered up the babies into her arms. TAMARA I love you so, but we must take this chance. SPIKE (vo) Whatever happens, we'll always be your friends. SUGAR (vo) We love you, Tamara. CLEO (vo) I love you double as much, Tamara. Archie runs over and hugs the babies and Tamara. ARCHIE (crying his eyes out) BOO HOO!! I can't let you do this, I'm not a genius, I'm just an owl! Gwen and Fallon lean in close to Archie. GWEN Archie, we love you. Nothing can change that, ever! Gwen stands up and faces the group. GWEN But it's up to us to save Avalon. It's got to work! Tamara stands and joins hands with Gwen. The babies, Archie and Sunstar move close by. TAMARA And when it does, we're going to find Merlin and bring him home! Fallon places her hands on top of Tamara's and Gwen's (Three Musketeerettes - "All for one, one for all") as Moondancer joins the group. FALLON Then we'll put a stop to Kale once and for all! GROUP All right! The girls high five! GWEN Let's do it! CUT (6) INT. JEWEL KEEP - PALACE The Dweasels stand holding the Jewel Box in the center of the room, ready to open it. They wear oversized, bulky Jewel Armor from the Jewel Keep. Kale has her Dark Stone sphere filled to the max with jewels. Her diamond-shaped matrix floats in the room, slowly whirling with power. KALE Are you ready? RUFUS Ready, Queeny Thing. TWIG Oh boy, are we ready. The Dweasels open Merlin's Jewel Box. The Crown Jewels shine in the box. KALE Crown Jewels of Avalon, obey me! The Crown Jewels rise up in the room. Kale tries to force the Crown Jewels into her matrix by using her Dark Stone sphere. Her matrix whirls faster, but the Crown Jewels fall back into the Jewel Box as the face of Merlin appears above them. KALE Merlin?! RUFUS Again?! MERLIN Ha ha! As long as you have the Crown Jewels, you've got me as well. KALE Be gone, horrid image! Kale slams the box closed again. Merlin disappears. She opens the box, Merlin appears again. MERLIN An interesting dilemma, wouldn't you say? KALE No, I wouldn't. She slams closed the box. Merlin disappears. RUFUS About that Dweasel Wagon... KALE Oh, shut up! She half-opens the box and looks inside. The face of Merlin appears. She slams it closed. KALE I'll never be able to use the magic until Merlin is removed from the setting and I can take his place. She holds up her Dark Stone sphere radio. KALE I'll find Merlin if it's the last thing I do, and when I do, I'll destroy him! Kale puts Merlin's Key into her belt then turns from the camera, her long cape flying across the screen creating a WIPE TO (7) EXT. FRIENDSHIP RING - DAY The girls walk into the Friendship Ring. Sunstar, Moondancer, Sugar, Spike and Cleo walk in the ring from the opposite entrance. They meet on either side of the center ring. Archie stands in the center of the group. ARCHIE Each of you, step forward. Gwen removes Sunstar's Sun Stone and places it on top of her own Sun Stone in the circle. Fallon removes Moondancer's Moon Stone and places it on her Moon Stone next to the Sun Stone. Tamara removes the baby's Heart Stones and places them next to hers on the circle. A magic golden ring of light appears floating above the ring. The Jewels rise up into the air and - vanish. GWEN Our Enchanted Jewels are gone. The animals and girls stand around Archie in a circle. ARCHIE With the power of a hundred generations that have come before and all the generations that will follow... The circle will turn. GWEN This is our turn, our time! TAMARA With the strength of friendship, we call upon the magic of Avalon. Long shall it be used for goodness. ** SONG ** "A FRIEND IN YOU" The following footage will play under the song. Some footage will be "repeat" footage from the earlier 12 episodes, resulting in a summary of all that has come before. A matte is needed in the circle of light for insertion of stock footage. *NEW FOOTAGE* Fallon and Moondancer look at each other and at the golden ring. CLOSE UP FALLON - CLOSE UP - MOONDANCER *REPEAT FOOTAGE* Montage footage of scenes showing Fallon and Moondancer appear in the golden circle. The scenes are from the many things that Fallon and Moondancer have done in the first 12 episodes. *NEW FOOTAGE* Archie nods as Fallon and Moondancer stand aside to let Tamara step forward. The babies stand facing her. They watch the ring. CLOSE UP TAMARA - CLOSE UP BABIES *REPEAT FOOTAGE* Montage footage of scenes of Tamara and the babies from the first 12 episodes. *NEW FOOTAGE* Archie nods as Tamara and the babies stand aside, to let Gwenevere and sunstar step forward to face each other in the ring. CLOSE UP GWEN - CLOSE UP SUNSTAR *REPEAT FOOTAGE* Montage footage of Gwenevere and Sunstar appears in the light. *NEW FOOTAGE* The Sun Stone magically appears in the air. Archie beams a smile. The Moon Stone appears followed by the Heart Stone. The girls, smiling now, hold hands beneath the Enchanted Jewels with the animals between them in a circle. The girls raise their joined hands and call out in unison- TAMARA/ GWEN/FALLON Friends together! Friends forever! The Moon Stone flares with power and separates. One half flies to Fallon the other to Moondancer. The Heart Stone flares with magic. It flies to Tamara. Small Heart Stones fly to the babies. The Sun Stone flares with magic. Half flies to Gwen, the other half flies to Sunstar. FALLON By the Magic of the Moon Stone! TAMARA By the magic of the Heart Stone! GWEN By the magic of the Sun Stone! The Enchanted Jewels flare to life, transforming the girls and their unicorns into Jewel Riders! GWEN We did it! The girls hug the animals, sweeping Archie into the air. ARCHIE Hooter! I've never seen such an awesome display of magic, and without Merlin! GWEN Yes, Merlin... ARCHIE Oh... TAMARA We got to find him and bring him back. FALLON How? TAMARA We'll have to go back into the wild magic. FALLON Without Travel Trees, we'll be lost for sure. GWEN We can't just fly around in the wild magic. TAMARA But we know someone who can. GWEN Who? ARCHIE Who? Who? TAMARA Kit, the Prism fox. ARCHIE Yes, Prism foxes ride the wild magic without travel trees. The girls raise their Jewels and fire magic into the air. A small swirling portal opens up to the wild magic. Tamara sends magical pixie dust from her Heart Stone into the portal. TAMARA From heart to Heart Stone, we call our friend Kit. Once you were lost, but you were never alone We need your help now, to bring Merlin home. The wild magic ring glows and from inside the ring can be heard a musical reply. It is the song of the Prism Fox calling from far away. TAMARA I hear music. Help me call Kit, everyone. BABIES Kit, Kit, we're here. GWEN Come to us little friend. FALLON Kit, Kit. From all around the ring, twinkley magic begins. First it is just a few sparkley bits, soon sparkley bits are flashing everywhere like golden wraiths. The girls and animals turn in wonder as the magic flashes and twinkles around them. Out of the twinkley bits fly four magical creatures, gliders. They soar around the ring, checking out the girls and animals. GWEN What - who are they? One glider lands inspects the babies, one lands and inspects the unicorns, laughing at the magical beasts. One lands and tweaks Archie's cheeks. ARCHIE Doo! Watch it, Bub! Another glides by and checks out Gwen and Fallon. A bright flash of light and the crystal Prism Fox appears. Kit transforms into a real fox. TAMARA Kit! KIT My friends! Kit runs over and hugs Tamara and the babies. TAMARA Thank you for coming. Who are they? KIT Friends. BAUBLE Kit's parents asked us to watch over her, so she can't get lost again. GWEN Can you ride the wild magic? BAUBLE We glide the wild magic. GWEN We must find Merlin, the great wizard of Avalon. BAUBLE We know Merlin. TAMARA You do? ARCHIE You do? GWEN Can you take us there? CUDDLES Can you fly? ARCHIE Of course I can, I'm an owl! GWEN Not all of us can fly. BAUBLE Kit can help you with magic. GWEN All right, let's go. The Prism Fox turns crystal. Magic flares off of it's coat encircling the group. The magic lifts the girls up in the air. The babies are lifted up on the air as well as the unicorns. SPIKE Hey, I'm flying! CLEO Me too! FALLON We're all flying! The group enters the wild magic and with a POOF! of magic the entire group is whisked away. CUT (8) INT. JEWEL KEEP Kale is sitting at her station, tuning the Dark Stone sphere. Her matrix is whirling in fast lights. KALE Merlin, hear me... I'll find you, and when I do, I'll destroy you, once and for all!! She fires a beam up the matrix and out of the top of the Jewel Keep. The beam explodes into the hole of wild magic. Wild magic streams out of the hole and down upon the Crystal Palace and New Camelot. ** COMMERCIAL BREAK ** ACT II (9) EXT. CRYSTAL PALACE Magic lightning flashes from the top of the Jewel Keep into the dark portal that hangs over the Crystal Palace. The portal flashes from the impact and wild magic comes streaming out covering the Crystal Palace, and spreading like an evil vapor over the gardens, the lands and beyond. Another lightning flash fills the screen. WIPE (10) INT. JEWEL KEEP Kale uses her Dark Stone Sphere to shoot magic up the matrix to the top of the Jewel Keep. She is punching holes into the wild magic to try and locate where Merlin might be. Each blast displays an image inside the matrix of various places from Avalon and beyond. There is an image of Faeryland (Ep. 7). KALE Bah, that's Faeryland. She fires again. Another image appears in the matrix: Dancing hippos from the Northwoods (Ep. 4). KALE I know Merlin's not there. ANGLE ON - EXT. JEWEL KEEP A magic bolt shoots out from the top of the Jewel Keep into the wild magic. More wild magic erupts from the portal and flows out over the lands. ANGLE ON - INT. JEWEL KEEP KALE When I find you, Merlin, my anti-magic will destroy you, just as I've destroyed the magic of the Jewel Riders! Another blast. Flare to white. WIPE (10) INSIDE THE WILD MAGIC WIDE - Flying in "Peter Pan" style across the wild magic. The Prism Fox leads the way leaving a con-trail of pixie dust that arcs behind him. Following in a line are Gwen on Sunstar, Tamara, Sugar, Cleo, Spike, Archie and Fallon on Moondancer bringing up the rear. The gliders happily glide this way and that around the group. They pass through a giant window hanging in the magic. The windows are doors that take them to a completely different area of the wild magic. Using color tints to show us they are inside the wild magic, they fly over a land with: a- great rivers b- under two or three moons c- jagged mountains ANGLE ON - Sugar and Spike tumble and roll as they fly. SUGAR (sommersalting in the air) Check this out! SPIKE Wheee, look at me, Tamara. TAMARA (like Wendy in "Peter Pan" ) This is wonderful! Through a window, they fly over polka-dotted landscapes, into polka-dotted skies, through a window and into "Yellow Submarine" vistas. GWEN It's fantastic. I never knew the wild magic could be so beautiful. FALLON So many new places... GWEN ... whole new lands to explore. Another window, and the group is flying through beautiful "Candyland" puffs of cotton candy clouds that seem to be getting bigger. ARCHIE Look, up ahead. TAMARA Just a large cloud... or is it? The clouds part to reveal a wonderful village made of clouds. GWEN A floating village! TAMARA In the clouds. Kit dives over the village and lands in Cloud Square. Clouds float by, smiling and happy. The group gently lands next to Kit. TAMARA Thank you, Kit. KIT Bye, bye. With a FLASH of magic, the crystal prism fox and the gliders disappear. CLOUD 1 Welcome, friends. The group sees a small contingent of clouds watching. GWEN Thank you, I am Princess Gwenevere and these are the Jewel Riders. CLOUD 1 The heroic adventures of the Jewel Riders are known far and wide. FALLON Even here? CLOUD 1 Yes, even here. GWEN We seek Merlin, the great wizard of Avalon. MERLIN (off screen} And you have found him. The group turns. Over on a cloud, floats Merlin still trapped in the bubble ball from Episode 1. The group runs over to see their mentor. TAMARA Merlin! ARCHIE Merlin! GWEN Is it really you? MERLIN Yes, it is. ARCHIE You're still trapped. MERLIN After Kale threw me in the wild magic, I floated until the gliders found me and brought me here. It is so good to see all of you. But we do not have much time. Kale is searching for me. GWEN Merlin, Kale has the Crown Jewels, and your key and everything! TAMARA What should we do? GWEN She has something called anti-magic. MERLIN Yes, yes, I know. ARCHIE You do? MERLIN You must save Avalon. GWEN How? MERLIN With an Enchanted Jewel, one of great magic. TAMARA Where is it? MERLIN The Crystal Palace. GWEN The Crystal Palace? MERLIN You must release the magic of the Crystal Palace. GWEN How do we do that? Before Merlin can answer, a horrible sound rips a jagged tear across the sky. The face of Kale peers down at Merlin and the group from the jagged hole in the sky. KALE Well, isn't this a lovely sight. Merlin, Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders! GWEN Aunt Kale! KALE Queen Kale to you! MERLIN Kale, I believe we have something to discuss. KALE Oh, that's rich. The only thing we have to discuss is your removal from this world, once and for all!! Kale fires her Dark Stone sphere down from the skies. Everyone scatters as portions of Cloud City vanish in a flash. Clouds run away and scatter. TAMARA By the magic of the Heart Stone! FALLON By the magic of the Moon Stone! GWEN By the magic of the Sun Stone! The three girls power up as a team (see ad-art pose). KALE So, I see you've gotten your magic back. This time I'll make sure it's gone forever! Kale blasts her anti-magic. The three girls raise power shields into the air to divert the anti-magic. The anti-magic wipes away the power shields. Another blast, but this time it is diverted over to Merlin. Merlin with arms raised draws the anti-magic to him. The blast encircles the bubble.The anti-magic blows apart the bubble and Merlin is free! Merlin swirls in a martial arts move and attacks back, focusing wild magic in a frontal assault. The wave of wild magic catches Kale off guard. It pulls loose the key and floats it away, but Kale grabs the key and holds on. KALE Blast you Merlin, you tricked me! TAMARA He used the anti-magic to free himself! ARCHIE Brilliant!! Good going, Merlie!!! Merlin raises his hands and pulls toward him. The key is pulled through, with Kale still holding on. KALE Ugh! Let go! Merlin is drawing Kale towards him. She loses her grasp on the key, and hanging in the air above the clouds, tries to grab it back with a blast of anti-magic. The key is held between the two of them. Kale has Merlin trapped in her blast, but Merlin has Kale trapped in his blast. The key sparks and transforms into Merlin's staff. Kale's eyes go wide as she tries to bring the staff to her. TAMARA Merlin's staff! The group watches the tug-of-war with magic. MERLIN I will hold Kale long enough for you to activate the Palace. GWEN Merlin, come with us! MERLIN I cannot. The ripped hole in the sky is getting smaller, fading. Merlin is fading, turning transparent under Kale's blast. Kale is fading, turning transparent under Merlin's blast. Kale tries to break free. KALE Aaaahagh!!! MERLIN Go now, my young friends. With a wave of his hands, Merlin encircles the group in a golden ring. They are lifted up in the air, towards the shrinking hole in the sky. Archie flies out of the golden ring to Merlin. Merlin is almost completely transparent. ARCHIE No, we won't leave you! MERLIN Archimedes, your friendship means more to me than you know, but you must take care of things for me. ARCHIE Merlin... *sniffle* GWEN Archie, let's go! Archie turns and flies to the girls. They are out of reach. The hole is almost closed. The group hits the hole and are sucked through. Archie reaches out his wing. Gwen reaches out her hand. Closer... Gwen grabs Archie's wing just as they are whisked through the portal and vanish. With a scream, both Merlin and Kale fade away to nothing. The portal closes. WIPE QUICK CUTS - Wild magic is seeping over the grounds of the Palace. The gardens have been transformed into Thornwoods. (Like Ep. 11.) The sweeping magic is threatening the town of New Camelot as it sweeps over the town and out into the forests. (11) EXT. - THE CRYSTAL PALACE A FLASH of light and the group is in the gardens behind the Palace. Dark mist covers everything, blocking and obscuring the gardens. TAMARA (looking around) Where are we? GWEN We're back in Avalon. Look, the Crystal Palace! They turn and see the Palace, protruding out of the dark mist like a pulsing, evil jewel. Wild Magic streams out of the hole in the sky above it. FALLON Quickly, to the Jewel Keep! The Jewel Riders run into the mist. (12) INT. THE JEWEL KEEP The Jewel Riders barrel into the Jewel Keep. The matrix floating in the air is sending sparks of magic up through the Jewel Keep. RUFUS Halt, who goes there? The Jewel Riders face Rufus and Twig. They are wearing the oversized jewel armor and holding the Jewel Box. TWIG Eiyiyiyi, Jewel Riders! GWEN Stand aside, Dweasels! RUFUS We must guard Jewel box until Queeny thing returns! GWEN Have it your way! The Jewel Riders raise their Enchanted Jewels at the Dweasels. TWIG On the other hand -'' '''RUFUS' Stand back, I have a smelly magic Jewel! TWIG Eh, Rufus, that's just a pebble. RUFUS Oh, never mind. The Jewel Riders blast at the matrix, trying to shut it down. Magical sparks go flying. The Dweasels drop the box and run away. DWEASELS Eieiei! Argaflem! The group surrounds the Jewel Box. TAMARA How do we activate the Palace? GWEN Form an Enchanted Jewel Circle. The girls and animals encircle the Jewel Box. GWEN With the Sun Stone, let the magic always shine bright. Gwen and Sunstar shoot their Sun Stones at the Jewel Box. The box opens. FALLON May the Moon Stone always keep our path in sight. Fallon and Moondancer add their Moon Stones to the mix. The Crown Jewels are lifted out of the box. TAMARA With the Heart Stone, let love rain down and set things right. Tamara and the babies add their Heart Stones to the mix. The group fires out magic at the Crown Jewels, but Kale's Dark Matrix continues to spark up the Jewel Keep. TAMARA It's not working! GWEN Everyone, hold hands! The three girls hold hands around the animals. The Crown Jewels flare magic. The Crown Jewel encircle the group. The magic of the Crown Jewels jumps from one girl to the next, engulfing them in magical pixie dust. The magic dust encircles the whole group. Kale's Dark Matrix vanishes, replaced by the matrix of the Crown Jewels. An explosion rocks the Keep. Everyone is thrown down. KALE Well, once again you've done my job for me... Kale stands in the doorway to the keep, like a dark specter. Her eyes flare with bright, dark power. Her helmet also flares with power. GWEN Kale, what's happened to Merlin? KALE Ha ha ha!!! He's gone... She glides to the Jewel Box, beneath the Crown Jewel matrix. GWEN Only Merlin can use the power of the Crown Jewels! KALE Oh really? Do you see Merlin anywhere? All I have to do is replace myself in the setting with this! Kale holds up Merlin's staff, the jewel glowing at the tip. ARCHIE Oh no, Merlie!! KALE Interesting how it all worked out, all I really needed was his magic Jewel. She holds up Merlin's staff, ready to fire it into the jewel matrix. KALE Well, this is it, the moment we've all waited for... Are you ready? Kale touches Merlin's jewel to the matrix. With a flash of power, the middle of the matrix opens... GWEN No Kale, you can't do this! KALE Just watch me. Ha ha ha!!! Kale steps into the Matrix. Merlin's staff begins to sparkle. The Crown Jewels start to turn around her, trapping her in place. The Jewels spin faster and faster, shrinking the matrix around Kale. KALE Wait, what's happening? She is getting smaller and smaller as the matrix closes. The matrix hits Merlin's Staff, it explodes and is gone. KALE Nooo!! Merlin, what have you done?!! FLASH - Kale dissolves into pixie dust and is thrown out of the Jewel Keep. The Jewels fall back into the Jewel Box. (12) EXT. - CRYSTAL PALACE The Palace flares to life with a bright crystalline light as the Jewel Keep fountains out good magic. Bright pixie dust the sky as the dark magic retreats. The bright pixie dust settles on the town unfreezing folk. CUT (13) THRONE ROOM - INT. The Jewel Riders run into the throne room where they meet the Pack, The King and The Queen back to normal. GWEN Mother, Father! QUEEN Gwenevere! Gwen hugs her parents. Jared looks around at the Palace. JARED Jewel Riders, you've done it! Avalon's saved! MERLIN (off screen) You have done well, my students. Off to the side of the throne room stands Merlin. CROWD Merlin! Tamara runs to hug Merlin but as she hugs him, her arms pass right through him. TAMARA Merlin, you've come home! Huh?! GWEN What's happened? MERLIN Kale tried to use my magic staff to place herself in the setting except there was one small difference. GWEN What? MERLIN The setting is no longer tuned to me. FALLON It's not? GWEN Who is it tuned to? MERLIN To you, my students! You control the magic of the Crown Jewels now. GWEN What about you? MERLIN Each of the great wizards had a magic jewel. Without these jewels, they cannot return to Avalon. ARCHIE You mean like Morgana's Dark Stone? MERLIN Yes. TAMARA W''ait... does that mean you too...'' MERLIN Yes, my staff held the jewel. You've had it all along, it was key to the Jewel Box. TAMARA The key was your magic staff? GWEN Oh no, it's been destroyed. MERLIN My child, sometimes we make sacrifices for our friends. GWEN What will happen to you, Merlin? MERLIN Oh I'll be around. Remember, my students, things are always changing, allowing you to learn and to grow, that's what being a Jewel Rider is all about. Know that I shall always be with you. '' Merlin vanishes. CUT (14) INT. JEWEL KEEP Rufus and Twig pop their heads out from around the table. '''RUFUS' What happened to the Queeny thing? TWIG Gone into the Wild Magic. RUFUS *sniffle* What about us? TWIG We get the wagon. RUFUS Oh boy, our own Dweasel wagon! TWIG Who's going to tell Grimm? RUFUS You TWIG No, you RUFUS No, I insist The Dweasels happily depart the keep. CUT (15) EXT. CRYSTAL PALACE - DAY The Palace shines brightly under a blue sky. Everything is back to normal. CUT (16) INT. - THRONE ROOM The three girls and their animals stand before the King and Queen of Avalon. The Pack and their animals plus Wintermane and Goliath stand on the sidelines. QUEEN All of Avalon gives thanks to The Jewel Riders, champions of Avalon! The entire crowd cheers. FALLON We did it. GWEN But there's so much more to learn. ARCHIE You know what Merlin says... TAMARA What's that, Archie? ARCHIE Friendship lS very powerful magic. GROUP Friends together! Friends forever! FADE OUT Category:Scripts Category:First season